Brain Drain
|image = |caption = Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford in bed. |season = 2 |production = 235b |broadcast = |story = Martin Olson |ws = J.G Orrantia Kaz |directed = Jay Lender |us = |international = July 30, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd = TBA |toon = |pairedwith = "Split Personality" }} Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet all fall ill and are forced to stay in bed for the day. (Buford also decides to remain in bed, but not because he is sick) and they create a new video game that lets them play as themselves against each other. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a helmet that can control everyone who wields it, and must battle Agent P while picking up Vanessa from a party. Songs *''The Platypus Controls Me'' End Credits Second verse of The Platypus Controls Me Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks by Phineas and Ferb's room and wearing a surgical mask. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife car! Memorable Quotes Vanessa answers her phone during the party '''Vanessa: '''It’s my Dad. What do you want Dad? '''Heinz: '''You don’t believe this: Perry the Platypus almost eat something from the ground. '''Vanessa: '''And you call me to tell me that? '''Heinz: '''No, no, I call you to remember that I’ll pick you and your Visigoth friends after the party. '''Vanessa: '''Dad, they’re Gothic’s, not Visigoth, and Punks, not Gothic’s. Heinz appears with Perry the Platypus and a Visigoth warrior '''Heinz: '''Ahhh… I’m sorry Erick, I think it was Visigoth, but you’ll never impress Punks. So get out of here. '''Erick, leaving: '''Ah, you promise me a party. '''Heinz: '''See? That’s what happen when you have a teenage girl, you’ll never be cool. The guys are controlling Perry, but they think it’s a game, and Buford starts to hit Perry with his own arm '''Buford: '''Why are you hitting your self?, why are you hitting your self?, why are you hitting yourself?. '''Phineas: '''Ferb controls his right foot. '''Baljeet: '''And I move him back and forth. '''Phineas: '''What we need to do? '''Buford: '''It’s the same, lets hit that Pharmacist! Background Information *Vanessa reveals that Johnny is her boyfriend. *Ferb is shown to be the World's best videogamer. *This is the first episode where the boys are sick. *This is the second episode to limit Candace to cameo appearance. First was ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Goofs * During the song "A platypus controls me" there is a part sound of disc shaking, but Heinz lift both hands. * Mayor Monogram says that Perry was Germfobe, but the right word is Misofobe Continuity * Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions the De-Evolution-inator. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * This is the second time in the series that the boys make a video game ("Gaming the System"). * This is Johnny's second appearance ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). * This is the second time that Buford is beaten by Isabella ("Got Game?"). * Third episode Isabella wears pajamas ("I Scream, You Scream", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap".) * A party member says something about a panda, probably Peter the Panda. * This is the fifth episode when Ferb names a Flynn-Fletcher family member: Perry, Dad, Mom, Phineas, but he is never mentioned Candace. (Uncomplete) * It's mentioned again that Doofenshmirtz is dressed as a pharmacist Allusions *'Mortal Kombat - The gameplay and the background of the stages of the videogame look similar to this fighting game. *'Brain drain or Brain scape (Movie) (title reference): '''It refers to a Spanish movie in which 4 nerds with bad grades go to England searching love. *'Brain drain or Brain scape (Stadistic): 'It's an stadistic about inteligent people that goes to other country because better oportunities. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Allison Janney as Charlene * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Logan Miller as Johnny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Danny Jacobs, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Kimberly Brooks, Allison Janney, Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor, Tyler Mann, Dan Povenmire :: '' designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz